Talk:Episode 10: Buried Dream
In the end of the episode, Goku was worried if ever he went berserk... what will Sanzo will do? Sanzo said that he will kill Goku, but the question is... can sanzo really can do that to Goku? or Sanzo is the only one who can kill Goku and nobody else but him? Goku and Sanzo relationship are the best. I can still see that Sanzo really does care to Goku (he doesn't admit it) xDDD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 13:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC)) :Response: *Ha! Now if the time ever came that Goku did go berserk, I honest to god think that Sanzo wouldn't be able to do it, or he would do everything in his power to stop it or save the monkey before he had to try to kill him. Sanzo said that to be comforting because he knew that if Goku did go crazy and hurt people, if Goku ever got back his sanity, he wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of what he had done. It's supposed to be a mercy killing. But the thing is, as I said, I don't thing Sanzo could kill Goku. The two of them have a bond that is even stronger then the one Sanzo had with Koumyou. He said he would kill Goku, also, because he wouldn't let anyone else to it. He wouldn't trust the task to anyone but himself, cause someone else would fuck it up and hurt Goku more then necessary. Goku is his responsibility. *I find it funny that you said you don't like yaoi, but you talk about he bonds between these characters. It's strange to me.. Commenting on what you said earlier in the Photo Dump, the reason why there is so much fanfiction that pairs the male characters together is because they seem so perfected for each other. There eyes are symbolically complimentary colors to their perspective love interest, which was something that Koumyou told Sanzo about with the infamous paper airplane metaphor. Also, Miinekura-sensei also writes Shounen Ai stories. I think she probably already had them paired together herself and just hasn't made anything concrete because it would take away from the rest of the story, distracted the reader, and would turn a Josei manga with an amazing plot in to a sidetracked Shounen Ai love story about a journey to love. I think I like Saiyuki just the way it is... But that doesn't mean I don't like stories with a little Sanzo-Goku action or Hakkai-Gojyo... that's it really. I don't like most of the other pairing... Like, at all... Sorry if I offend or make you think any less of me. *Part of the reason that I didn't send you my Fanfic thing yet is because I've got four stories up right now (one's complete, so I feel like a git) and the one that in complete was a commotion that someone got me to do about m-preg... Goku... SO I didn't want you to read that one... Technically, the other three are clean... There's hint at something in the Sanzorella, but that's just silly stuff... My username on Fanfiction is Astral Writer and you can go ahead and read most of it, but stay away from inconceivable. that's the Goku M-preg commission and, well, it's shounen ai, so nothing but kissing... ah, yeah... Sorry! I hope you don't dislike me cause I'm a fujoshi. Just to let you know, everything I write on the wiki is strictly cannon. :Astral writer (talk) 14:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Response: Well to be honest again, I like yaoi for some reason, but I'm not addicted. Some people also callse me "Fujoshi" too and I don't know why. XD Well I talk about bonds between these characters because it's more on family. I like it when Goku told Pippi when he admitted that Sanzo is like a father to him. It's one of a rare manga that I have read. I just got weary about yaoi after watching "Fujimi orchestra" live action. I don't really read yaois, but I like seeing pictures of boy characters kissing, etc... and mess with my friend who dislike yaoi. xD Oh after I read one of your fics.. I'll give feedbacks. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 13:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC)) :Response *If you don't mind yaoi, you might like Inconceivable after all. It's complete and I thought it was really sweet. It's quick... and short... I right stuff that puts them together sometime... Feminine Reflections doesn't really have any shounen ai. It's as cannon as I can write... I'm actually still working on that one again. The one I mentioned in the blog is also a project I'm working on right now... Argh, so many stories... So little time. I still got school too... :Astral writer (talk) 19:18, February 7, 2013 (UTC)